<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Treble by unborn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836254">No Treble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unborn/pseuds/unborn'>unborn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unborn/pseuds/unborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>сайккуно даже не подозревал, что ему нравятся такие голоса, до тех пор, пока не услышал голос этого парня.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Sykkuno/Corpse Husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. . 1 .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterbananakun/gifts">misterbananakun</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189616">No Treble</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterbananakun/pseuds/misterbananakun">misterbananakun</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>триггер ворнинг для почитателей великого и могучего: сленг и англицизмы. нет, переводить 'краш' и 'чиллить' я не буду, камон.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>дело было так: сайккуно уже как месяц тонул в болоте домашки, потому что не за горами были экзамены. всё шло отлично, сайккуно укладывался во все дедлайны и почти закончил <em>особенно </em>важное задание… пока в какой-то момент не сдох его ноутбук. то есть буквально просто выключился без какой-либо на то причины. сайккуно мог бы поплакать, мог бы пожаловаться тосту, но, как оказалось, у тоста есть друг, у которого есть друг, который шарит в компьютерах.</p><p> </p><p>и другу этому нужно всего лишь десять минут и пять баксов, чтобы восстановить все файлы, которые могли быть повреждены. незаконно мизерная плата за то, без чего сайккуно бы, наверное, умер. он вспоминает молчаливого высокого парня, облачённого исключительно в чёрное. голова была скрыта капюшоном худи, лицо — маской. сайккуно тогда почти испугался, но парень показал на обои с бульбазавром, едва слышно пробормотал <em>прикольные</em>, и сайккуно понял, что бояться нет смысла. возможно, он вроде тех загадочных хакеров из шпионских фильмов, что, по правде говоря, офигенно круто.</p><p> </p><p>а ещё не менее интересным был его голос. сайккуно даже не подозревал, что ему нравятся <em>такие </em>голоса до тех пор, пока не услышал голос этого парня. сайккуно со стыдом вспоминает, как отреагировал на голос корпса — именно так звали этого парня, — когда тот впервые заговорил. сайккуно буквально застыл, смотря на него с трепетом и не веря своим ушам.</p><p> </p><p>мда, это, конечно, было ужасно грубо! не такому поведению учила его бабушка!</p><p> </p><p>к счастью, корпс не заметил этого, увлечённый починкой ноутбука. в итоге сайккуно, <em>разумеется</em>, забыл про деньги, потому что был по-идиотски очарован чёртовым голосом. к тому же, уже позже открыв ноутбук, сайккуно обнаружил записку с номером телефона и именем <em>корпс</em> чуть ниже. как-то так всё это и началось.</p><p> </p><p>сайккуно, кусая нижнюю губу, мучительно выбирает, как бы начать диалог. <em>привет</em> — слишком небрежно? <em>доброе утро</em>? или <em>доброе утро, сэр</em>? или это уже перебор?</p><p> </p><p>корпс, похоже, гораздо старше, но, если уж на то пошло, не стоило, не зная возраста, судить по внешнему виду <em>или </em>голосу. сайккуно трясёт головой, чтобы избавиться от лишних мыслей. ладно. возраст же не важен, правда? это просто хороший человек, обладающий невероятно низким голосом и помогший сайккуно с, пожалуй, самым важным за всю студенческую жизнь проектом. и, вообще-то, ожидавший получить свои пять баксов, и так и не получивший их. так что отправить ему небольшое сообщение с благодарностью — хорошая идея.</p><p> </p><p>— эй, а <em>сейчас-то </em>из-за чего переживаешь? — спрашивает со смехом тост, садясь рядом. тост всегда дразнил сайккуно из-за привычки постоянно неосознанно нервничать по любому поводу. рэй называет эту привычку его очарованием.</p><p> </p><p>сайккуно подавляет тяжёлый вздох, но в конце концов расстроенно дует губы. тост, сжалившись, не шутит над этим, хотя по лицу видно, что его по-прежнему веселит происходящее.</p><p> </p><p>— ну что опять? ведёшь себя так, будто у тебя только что кот умер.</p><p> </p><p>— не говори так! мистер трюфель абсолютно здоров и в полной безопасности сидит дома. просто… пообещай, что не будешь стебать меня из-за этого?</p><p> </p><p>— обещаю, — тост закатывает глаза.</p><p> </p><p>— в общем, я тут познакомился кое с кем…</p><p> </p><p>— ты <em>что?</em></p><p> </p><p>— в общем, мы не были знакомы, но он помог мне с проектом, и я согласился заплатить ему за это пять баксов, но забыл, а он <em>действительно </em>очень помог мне и ещё оставил свой номер, и я вот думал написать ему и…</p><p> </p><p>— <em>пф-ф, что?!</em> — на лице тоста смешались шок и неприкрытое ликование. если сайккуно не так хорошо знал тоста, то подумал бы, что тот искренне счастлив, что у сайккуно теперь есть ещё один друг за пределами их общей компании. но, так как они дружат очень долго, сайккуно без проблем понимает, что значит это выражение лица.</p><p> </p><p>— это не так! — сайккуно со стоном прячет лицо в ладонях. — всё совсем не так!</p><p> </p><p>— ну да, ну да, — самодовольно говорит тост. — тогда почему ты сейчас смущаешься?</p><p> </p><p>сайккуно, в общем-то, и сам не понимает, почему так смущается. но, говоря об этом, он вспоминает голос корпса, и эти воспоминания так действуют на него.</p><p> </p><p>— мы только <em>вчера </em>познакомились, — восклицает сайккуно в смятении. — он бесплатно помог мне, и я просто хочу отблагодарить его за это, но понятия не имею как!</p><p> </p><p>— ох, сайккуно, — произносит воркующим голосом тост, с сочувствием хлопая его плечу. — ты же понимаешь, что он может оказаться тем ещё мудаком, да? опасным незнакомцем?</p><p> </p><p>— он не такой, — нерешительно отвечает сайккуно. — по крайней мере, мне так кажется? он действительно неплохой, а ещё тоже здесь учится.</p><p> </p><p>— возможно, это уловка, — недоверчиво хмыкает тост.</p><p> </p><p>сайккуно, не соглашаясь, качает головой. быть такого не может. что тост вообще несёт? зачем кому-то обманывать сайккуно? если бы корпс на самом деле пытался подкатить к нему, ну, он бы наверняка заметил, верно?</p><p> </p><p>— так что? ты собираешься написать ему, чтобы поблагодарить?</p><p> </p><p>сайккуно кивает, резко вспоминая недавнюю дилемму, и торопливо хватает телефон.</p><p> </p><p>— я думал, может, нам встретиться, например, в кафе? не чересчур будет?</p><p> </p><p>тост вздыхает, смотря на него с грустью. и это немного сбивает с толку.</p><p> </p><p>— сайккуно…</p><p> </p><p>— что?</p><p> </p><p>— ничего. если честно, звучит неплохо. если хочешь, чтобы я пошёл с тобой…</p><p> </p><p>— нет! — восклицает сайккуно и моментально жалеет об этом. с чего бы вдруг у него такая острая реакция? тост скорее всего посчитал это странным. — просто понимаешь… ну… это будет так неловко…</p><p> </p><p>— ла-а-адно. если ты, конечно, уверен.</p><p> </p><p>— уверен.</p><p> </p><p>— тогда вперёд! все будет хорошо. он же обычный человек, — подбадривающе говорит тост. сайккуно улыбается ему, кивая. как же он всё-таки любит своих друзей. и да, корпс — обычный человек. всё под контролем.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <em>&gt;здравствуй! спасибо, что помог вчера! извини, я забыл про деньги!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;не желаешь встретиться, когда тебе будет удобно, выпить кофе? я угощаю.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;хохо сайккуно (парень с бульбазавром на обоях)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>сайккуно написал корпсу сразу после встречи с тостом и с ощущением полыхающей внутри тревоги ждёт ответа. прошло приблизительно три минуты, и сайккуно уже не верит, что корпс действительно ответит. к тому же он кажется занятым, да и вообще не знает сайккуно, а ещё наверняка дал левый номер, потому что вряд ли хочет, чтобы ему писали, и…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>дзынь!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>душа сайккуно уходит в пятки.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>&gt;привет сайккуно. я не против ;)</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>&gt;хохо?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>&gt;корпс (классные обои)</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>сайккуно пялится на подмигивающий смайлик и знак вопроса после <em>хохо</em>. он что, не знает, что значит <em>хохо</em>? сайккуно привык использовать это при общении с друзьями, поэтому решил, что неплохо бы использовать и в диалоге с корпсом. удивительно, что такой человек, как корпс, использует смайлики. никакого осуждения, просто это на удивление… мило.</p><p> </p><p>так, всё, сайккуно чувствует, что уходит в дебри своих мыслей.</p><p> </p><p>но корпс согласился! и это хороший знак.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;круто! встретимся в том кафе на краю кампуса?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;(хохо для всех моих друзей!)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>ладно, всё идёт гладко! кто бы знал, что так тоже можно.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>&gt;без проблем. суббота, шесть вечера?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>&gt;друг :)</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>сайккуно ухмыляется, быстро печатая ответ. что и требовалось доказать. корпс прикольный! тост в кои-то веки ошибается! возможно, если всё сложится как надо, корпс даже может войти в их круг друзей! хотя тогда как-то это лицемерно, что сайккуно не хотел, чтобы тост пошёл с ним… но просто хочется, чтобы первая встреча с корпсом была особенной. тем более корпс — его новый друг, поэтому сайккуно придётся защищать его от пламенного потока пассивной агрессии тоста.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>до субботы ещё много времени. сайккуно почти разделался с половиной всей домашки и не может дождаться, когда уже можно будет сбежать от неё куда подальше. что удивительно, с корпсом они переписываются в течение всей недели.</p><p> </p><p>спустя два дня сайккуно узнаёт, что корпс на самом деле младше него, превосходно разбирается в компьютерах и интересуется фотографией. корпс скидывает суммарно пять фотографий: деревья, какие-то жуки в макро — и, хоть сайккуно в искусстве не разбирается от слова совсем, он всё же признаёт, что у корпса получается весьма и весьма неплохо, а когда говорит об этом корпсу, получает в ответ ряд плачущих смайликов, которые вызывают у сайккуно смех.</p><p> </p><p>ещё сайккуно узнаёт, что большинство людей пугает голос корпса, который в свою очередь старается не разговаривать без сильной необходимости, так как ему не нравится наблюдать за реакцией людей. поэтому же он использует так много смайликов в сообщениях, чтобы казаться менее угрожающим, и сайккуно считает эту привычку невероятно очаровательной. он говорит корпсу, что тот не показался ему ни капли страшным во время их первой встречи. (и в то же время отказывается признавать, что этот голос вызвал какие-то другие чувства. потому что никаких других чувств не было. не бы-ло!)</p><p> </p><p>в результате переписываются они так много, что на это обращает рэй во время обеденного перерыва: сегодня только она, тост и сайккуно, потому что лили разрывается между подработками и неделей архитектуры, а майкл появляется только вместе с лили.</p><p> </p><p>сайккуно, залипая в телефон, абсолютно не замечает, как рэй пихает тоста, указывая жестами в сторону их общего друга. корпс рассказывает, с чего началось его увлечение компьютерами. вроде как это должно звучать максимально скучно, но сайккуно, если б мог, хотел бы знать про корпса всё. разве не так ведут себя друзья?</p><p> </p><p>— эм… сайккуно? — говорит рэй, громко прочистив горло. сайккуно отправляет три смеющихся смайлика и сердечко в ответ корпсу, который жалуется на препода, заставляющего его читать вслух на занятиях.</p><p> </p><p>— э-э-э, да?</p><p> </p><p>— ты ни слова не сказал с тех пор, как мы сели, — произносит рэй медленно, словно обращается к неразумному ребёнку. — и мне очень любопытно, кому же это ты там пишешь, улыбаясь самому себе? это отвлекает, а ещё, если честно, весьма мило, но пока что не будем заострять внимание на этом. ну так что, кто это? колись!</p><p> </p><p>сайккуно застывает, не зная, что отвечать рэй. он что, действительно улыбался самому себе? как же неловко…</p><p> </p><p>— это, э-э… — он в поиске помощи смотрит на тоста, но этот засранец отводит взгляд и притворяется, что не понимает, что происходит. отвратительный друг! сайккуно ему это припомнит! — это… человек, с которым я недавно познакомился…</p><p> </p><p>телефон опять бздынькает. трижды. корпс обожает спамить.</p><p> </p><p>рэй показательно задыхается от возмущения.</p><p> </p><p>— нашёл себе девушку? парня? сайккуно, я так рада за тебя! а давно познакомились? почему я не знала, а, тост?</p><p> </p><p>— я тоже не знал, — тост — хронический лжец, и сайккуно уже собирается сказать, что тост всё знал, но рэй, подобно соколу, не отступает. что ж, тост подождёт.</p><p> </p><p>— да он просто друг! — отчаянно восклицает сайккуно. — просто друг!</p><p> </p><p>рэй хлопает в ладоши, даже не слушая его:</p><p> </p><p>— наш малыш сайккуно! теперь ты повзрослел! сам заводишь себе <em>друзей</em>!</p><p> </p><p>— <em>малыш</em>? я не маленький!</p><p> </p><p>никакой он не ребёнок! почему все относятся к нему так? ему уже вообще-то ему уже больше двадцати, сколько можно?</p><p> </p><p>— ладно, ладно, — говорит рэй успокаивающе. тост пальцами массирует виски, как будто это его тут пытают. и ведь он даже не попытался остановить безумные размышления рэй! а ведь когда-то и ему понадобится, чтобы сайккуно в который раз помог советом в отношениях с какой-нибудь девушкой. (а сайккуно, к слову, давал дельные советы, хоть и в его собственных случаях они не работали.) телефон бздынькает снова, и, несмотря на то что рэй с тостом неотрывно смотрят на него, сайккуно, не удержавшись, читает сообщения.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>&gt;ты почему смеёшься надо мной? не очень-то и вежливо: ((</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>&gt;она снова хочет до меня докопаться, сайккуно &gt;: (</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>&gt;хэй, ты тут?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>&gt;ты что, меня игноришь: ’)</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>— ну вот, опять, — довольно произносит рэй. — друг, говоришь?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;извини, меня тут дразнят друзья из-за того, что пишу тебе: (</em>
</p><p> </p><p>сайккуно быстро жмёт на отправить и убирает телефон в карман:</p><p> </p><p>— ну, довольны? теперь, может, уже поедим?</p><p> </p><p>рэй переключается на принесённые заказы и начинает взахлёб рассказывать о том почти двухметровом и невыносимо красивом парне, в которого у неё краш. сайккуно слушает и не может перестать думать, как же всё-таки выглядит корпс без маски.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>на дворе вечер пятницы. сайккуно не мешкая отказался от приглашения тоста провести время в ближайшем баре, чтобы почиллить со всей их компанией. не то чтобы у сайккуно уже были какие-либо дела, так что да, вполне возможно, он немного соврал про необходимость доделать проект, который на самом деле был готов уже на половину, а до сдачи есть ещё месяц. у сайккуно нет желания видеть людей сегодня вечером, вместо этого хочется побаловать себя просмотром нетфликса в компании мороженого. ну, нормальное же желание обычного человека?</p><p> </p><p>сайккуно сидит в кигуруми с пикачу — тост как-то подарил на день рождения в качестве шутки, но шутки в сторону, эта штука оказалась удобной. рядом стоит целая банка мороженого Ben and Jerry’s — дорого-богато. сытый мистер трюфель спит на кровати сайккуно, которому остаётся только диван в гостиной. стоит только начаться серии аниме, сайккуно приходит сообщение.</p><p> </p><p>это корпс. ну, а кто ж ещё. сайккуно устраивается поудобнее, чувствуя, как на губах появляется улыбка, которую невозможно сдержать.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>&gt;есть планы на вечер, заюш? ;))</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>сайккуно смеётся, закрывая рот ладонью. <em>зая</em> стала их локальным мемом, что, между прочим, было забавным. у корпса было своеобразное чувство юмора, а сайккуно был не против почти всего, что не было чересчур.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;нетфликс и чилл? у меня есть мороженое :)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>&gt;какое совпадение</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>&gt;ты не с друзьями?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;не. устал. а ты?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;совпадение?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>&gt;совпадение что я тоже сижу дома и смотрю нетфликс</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>&gt;что такое друзья, верно?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>сайккуно виновато закусывает губу. у него уже успело сложиться впечатление, что почти всегда корпс — волк-одиночка, потому что про людей он говорит, что либо они бегут от него, либо пытаются заставить заговорить. и этот вопрос про друзей, похоже, был лишним.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;эй! вообще-то я твой друг, да ведь? :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;у меня идея. у тебя дискорд есть?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>&gt;да, а что?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;я знаю, что завтра и так увидимся, но подумал, что, может быть, нам провести время вместе? ну, если ты хочешь, конечно. мы могли бы посмотреть вместе фильм какой-нибудь. или что-нибудь ещё.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;хз вдруг тебе захочется.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;тупая идея.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;мда</em>
</p><p> </p><p>показать корпсу, что проведённый без людей вокруг вечер пятницы — не так уж и плохо, но с чего он вообще взял, что корпсу <em>нужна </em>компания. чем сайккуно вообще думал? он даже сам не был морально готов к разговору с корпсом, пускай и в дискорде. как же всё запутанно!</p><p> </p><p>от звука уведомления сайккуно подпрыгивает на диване.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>&gt;нееее, я всеми руками за: D</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>&gt;какой фильм?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>сайккуно второпях доползает до стола за ноутбуком. корпс уже отправил ему ссылку на сервер в дискорде, а у сайккуно сердце колотится настолько громко, что он едва ли способен соображать.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;<b>ты здесь?</b><br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>сайккуно запоздало понимает, что из-за переполняющих его эмоций сообщения корпса по-прежнему висят без ответа.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;ага. ходил за ноутом.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>стараясь успокоить своё дыхание, сайккуно заходит в дискорд, видя полностью капсовый ник корпса. впечатляет. сайккуно кликает на имя и задерживает дыхание.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— эм, сайккуно?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>господи. голос такой же низкий, каким сайккуно его помнил. кожа сразу же покрывается мурашками, и это по-настоящему стыдно и несправедливо. становится интересно, а как его собственный голос звучит для корпса, хотя и эти мысли уходят на задний план.</p><p> </p><p>— привет, — отвечает сайккуно, гордясь тем, что выходит очень спокойно. — ну…</p><p> </p><p>— <em>привет, зай,</em> — говорит корпс, очевидно шутя, потому что сразу же довольно посмеивается, но сайккуно чуть ли не задыхается и не умирает прям в ту же секунду. какого чёрта? такое забавно читать, но слышать в живую… боже, даже слов нужных не подобрать.</p><p> </p><p>корпс до сих пор хихикает на другом конце, и сайккуно ощущает, как его пробирает дрожь. если все разговоры с корпсом будут так сильно на него влиять… возможно, тогда ему понадобится основательно переосмыслить их дружбу. сайккуно не может избавиться от чувства вины за то, что его так уносит из-за, блин, голоса. справедливости ради, офигительного голоса, но всё же. сайккуно изо всех сил старается не быть как те люди, которых корпс ненавидит.</p><p> </p><p>— можем посмотреть ужастик какой-нибудь, например, — предлагает сайккуно, надеясь, что это прозвучало не так неловко, как он себя сейчас чувствует. у них за плечами пять дней непрерывных разговоров, и по идее сейчас общаться должно быть легко. чёрт, сайккуно даже знает, сколько раз в неделю у корпса тренировки. (пять; четыре, если лень, и не подумайте, сайккуно ни в коем случае не представлял тело корпса под всей его чёрной одеждой.)</p><p> </p><p>— <em>давай,</em> — соглашается корпс, и они останавливаются на новом нетфликсовском фильме с неплохим рейтингом.</p><p> </p><p>сайккуно уплетает мороженое, чувствуя, как постепенно ему становится комфортно в компании корпса, который вставляет негромкие комментарии о том, какие же тупые персонажи фильма.</p><p> </p><p>—<em> а теперь смотри, как она идёт прямиком в ловушку,</em> — ворчливо говорит корпс, заставляя сайккуно хохотать, в то время как на фоне орёт героиня, схваченная невидимыми силами. над такими замечаниями сайккуно не может не смеяться, потому забавно слышать, как корпса бесит какой-то фильм.</p><p> </p><p>спустя половину фильма корпс, прочистив горло, произносит:</p><p> </p><p>— <em>короче, мне тут стало интересно…</em></p><p> </p><p>сайккуно доедает остатки мороженого, облизывает ложку и вопросительно хмыкает.</p><p> </p><p>— <em>я не то чтобы… кажусь самым дружелюбным человеком. почему ты решил написать мне? пять баксов — это почти ничего, ты ведь это понимаешь?</em></p><p> </p><p>сайккуно задумывается над ответом. сложно сформулировать точно.</p><p> </p><p>— не знаю. очень хотел поблагодарить тебя? думаю, я изначально знал, что ты классный. ну, типа, ты мне действительно сильно помог. а ещё с тобой интересно переписываться. а ещё! ещё тебе понравились мои обои с бульбазавром! а это важно, — сайккуно кивает, довольный своим объяснением. корпс — крутой чел. отличный друг.</p><p> </p><p>на другом конце мёртвая тишина.</p><p> </p><p>— корпс?</p><p> </p><p>— <em>пиздец, какой же ты милый,</em> — протяжно шепчет корпс. если бы сайккуно слушал фильм, то пропустил бы слова корпса. но, всё-таки услышав слова корпса, сайккуно чувствует, как щёки краснеют от смущения.</p><p> </p><p>— не говори такого, — едва разборчиво хнычет сайккуно. — мне постоянно это говорят друзья. и вообще, я старше, чем ты!</p><p> </p><p>— <em>какая разница, если это правда,</em> — говорит корпс со смехом. — <em>ты очаровательный. и я с нетерпением жду нашей встречи.</em></p><p> </p><p>сайккуно прячет лицо в ладонях, несмотря на то что некому здесь смотреть на его полыхающие щёки. он тоже ждёт завтрашнюю встречу, но вслух этого говорить, конечно же, не будет.</p><p> </p><p>— ага, — говорит он. — э-э, что на тебе надето?</p><p> </p><p>твою ж. мать! почему он вообще это сказал! чёрт!</p><p> </p><p>— то есть! стой! не отвечай. я хотел сменить тему. я… о боже, — скулит сайккуно, вжимаясь глубже в диван, пока корпс смеётся.</p><p> </p><p>— <em>да ладно?</em> — и корпс тут же продолжает. — <em>на самом деле всё прилично. футболка и треники. а на тебе?</em></p><p> </p><p>сайккуно не понимает, что происходит, но голос корпса вдруг звучит ниже, чем до этого. сложно понять, серьёзно ли он или нет, но если… нет-нет-нет. быть того не может! к этому сайккуно никак не готов!</p><p> </p><p>— я, э-э-э… — на мгновение сайккуно забывает, что на нём надето, но быстрого взгляда достаточно, чтобы он пожалел о том, что вообще открыл рот, начав этот разговор. — тебе лучше не знать, — тараторит он. почему именно в эту ночь ему захотелось надеть именно эту пижаму? почему?</p><p> </p><p>— <em>оу, так это что-то неприличное?</em> — шутливо спрашивает корпс, а сайккуно закусывает губу так, что, похоже, начинает идти кровь.</p><p> </p><p>— нет, просто…</p><p> </p><p>— <em>что на тебе надето, сайккуно,</em> — серьёзно произносит корпс, и от его командного тона у сайккуно бегут мурашки по всему телу. ну что ж, такого раньше не случалось. чёрт.</p><p> </p><p>— кигуруми с пикачу… — говорит сайккуно и планирует умереть от стыда и с чистой совестью. господи боже. никто не знает, что он действительно носит эту пижаму, даже тост! самая унизительная ситуация в жизни. и это уже никогда не будет забыто!</p><p> </p><p>— просто посмейся уже, — жалобно просит сайккуно, успев смириться со своей судьбой. — не сдерживайся.</p><p> </p><p>— <em>сайккуно, </em>— по голосу корпса понятно, что ему весело. — <em>мне кажется, это очень, очень-очень мило. и я очень хочу на это посмотреть.</em></p><p> </p><p>— хватит. я тебя ненавижу.</p><p> </p><p>— <em>нет, не ненавидишь,</em> — возражает корпс, и, если без приколов, он, конечно же, прав.</p><p> </p><p>— нет, не ненавижу, — вздыхает сайккуно.</p><p> </p><p>— <em>уф, слава богу,</em> — слова корпса звучат как стон, и, несмотря на то что это было сделано специально, сайккуно сейчас вообще не до шуток.</p><p> </p><p>пока они разговаривали, фильм уже успел закончиться, и сайккуно понимает, что с этого момента прошло уже больше часа. ничего себе.</p><p> </p><p>— уже поздно, — говорит сайккуно, корпс утвердительно хмыкает. — ну, увидимся завтра?</p><p> </p><p>— <em>сайккуно</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— да?</p><p> </p><p>— <em>мне понравилось говорить с тобой,</em> — в голосе корпса искренняя теплота, лёгкая сонливость, и сайккуно чувствует, как у него сжимается сердце. — <em>я никогда… возможно, прозвучит странно, но ты мне… очень нравишься.</em></p><p> </p><p>опа.</p><p> </p><p>— я, эм… я тоже думаю, что ты классный друг, — уверяет сайккуно.</p><p> </p><p>— <em>ну да,</em> — выдыхает корпс, и в его голосе звучит грусть, даже с крохой разочарования. —<em> увидимся завтра.</em></p><p> </p><p>сайккуно открывает рот и тут же его закрывает. нет. не так всё это должно было закончиться! он не может просто взять и оставить корпса наедине с его грустью.</p><p> </p><p>— подожди! корпс, я… — сайккуно делает глубокий вдох, зажмуривается. — ты мне тоже нравишься. очень. и разговаривать мне с тобой нравится. тоже очень.</p><p> </p><p>ожидание ответа — истинная мука, а потом:</p><p> </p><p>— <em>мне тоже, сайккуно, очень,</em> — корпс низко посмеивается. — <em>спокойной ночи, зая.<br/>
</em></p><p> </p><p>сайккуно смеётся вместе с ним, пряча за ладонями алеющие щеки, и шепчет:</p><p> </p><p>— спокойной.</p><p> </p><p>он не может заставить себя назвать корпса так же, страшно, что это прозвучит слишком искренне. но всё в порядке, корпс смеётся и отключается от сервера, а сайккуно отчаянно хватается за сердце, молясь всем богам, чтобы завтра всё прошло без проблем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. . 2 .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>история, несмотря на всю её неправдоподобность, следующая: корпс, как образцовый выживающий студент, зарабатывал на жизнь починкой компов тех людей, у которых не было времени прочитать «Компьютеры Для Чайников» или попросту загуглить, коли уж на то пошло. ну, типа, серьёзно: половина обращений у нему решалась банальной перезагрузкой, и именно поэтому он просит взамен до смешного маленькую сумму и тем не менее в большинстве случаев всё равно чувствует вину, когда берёт деньги.</p><p> </p><p>но это никак не отменяет того, что корпс <em>по-прежнему</em> является выживающим студентом, которому необходимы дополнительные источники дохода. пять баксов — это бургер в ближайшем кафе. ну, скорее всего маленький бургер, но они там всегда вкусные, и факт остаётся фактом. и, разумеется, исключительно из-за этого корпс прячет бумажку со своим личным номером в ноутбуке того парня.</p><p> </p><p>не сказать, что этот парень охренительно привлекательный и тем более ни капли не очаровательный, обои с покемонами — сущая мелочь, и уж точно корпс не залип, по-глупому загипнотизированный мелодичным голосом парня. нет сомнений, что корпс не заметил, насколько впечатлённым выглядел парень, стоило корпсу заговорить. не заметил, как глаза парня засверкали каким-то анимешным восторгом. но зато почувствовал, как куда-то в район живота из-за голоса парня прилетел миллион цикад, угрожавших сожрать всё тело без остатка.</p><p> </p><p>ладно, корпс любит драматизировать <em>и </em>врать, можете смело подать на него за это в суд.</p><p> </p><p>но боже, корпс не удержался и позволил себе <em>крохотную </em>надежду на то, что этот милейший мальчик-ангел с самой тёплой и восхитительной улыбкой на свете всё-таки воспользуется номером корпса. к тому же он совсем забыл взять с парня пять баксов, на которые они договаривались, так что, если парень не свяжется с ним, то это будет разочарованием в квадрате.</p><p> </p><p>с их первой встречи прошёл всего день, и возможно — <em>возможно </em>— всё это время корпс думал о прекрасном мягкозефирном мальчике-ангеле. всё в норме. корпс всегда любил помечтать.</p><p> </p><p>когда ему приходит сообщение, корпс забывает, как дышать, потому что что, блять, нахуй. что, блять, нахуй? как вообще настоящий живой человек может быть насколько милым? <em>как???</em> они договариваются встретиться в субботу — рептилоидный мозг корпса соглашается моментально, не вспоминая даже, запланировано ли что-нибудь на это время, — а до субботы ещё целых шесть дней, и так как корпс живёт по принципу "всё или ничего", то пробует хоть чуть-чуть растянуть диалог с сайккуно, который на удивление отвечает. хороший ведь знак, да? корпс в этом почти уверен.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;изучаешь матешу?</p><p> </p><p>корпс нетерпеливо стучит пальцами, наблюдая, как появляется и исчезает надпись <em>печатает</em>. тревожность берёт верх над корпсом, который тут же добавляет:</p><p> </p><p>&gt;просто спрашиваю :)</p><p>&gt;я увидел названия файлов ну и вот подумал</p><p>&gt;это вообще-то очень круто</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;да!!!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;ты правда считаешь математику крутой?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>приходит в ответ, и корпс фыркает, закрывая рот рукой.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;разумеется :3</p><p>&gt;не думал что именно матан но типа да</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;а что ты думал я изучаю?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>&gt;точно не матешу</p><p>
  <s>&gt;искусство, потому что ты произведение искусства</s>
</p><p>&gt;искусство, может быть? ;)</p><p>&gt;ты очень похож на персонажа аниме</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;ооо! тебе нравится аниме?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>&gt;что?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;я не понимаю это комплимент или нет</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;тебе нравятся персонажи из аниме?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <s>&gt;ДА ДА ДА</s>
</p><p>&gt;ага</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;о, супер! спасибо!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>на этом и заканчивается их первая переписка, после которой корпс чувствует себя более спокойно из-за предстоящей встречи. сайккуно немного странный, но так даже прикольнее, ведь за свои двадцать три года жизни корпс повидал все возможные виды странности и наверняка не отступит из-за того, что сайккуно иногда мыслит по-иному.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>их вторую переписку, к слову, начинает сайккуно. корпс в восторге, вот только не может позволить себе выразить эмоции, так как сидит посреди библиотеки на кампусе, а рядом с ним девушка. и эта девушка с предположительно сломанными ноутбуком таращится на корпса так, будто он сейчас станет кусаться.</p><p> </p><p>и он станет, если она сейчас же не прекратит.</p><p> </p><p>он быстро чинит её ноут, не забыв в этот раз про деньги, открывает диалог с сайккуно и чувствует чувства, улыбаясь самому себе.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;забыл спросить, а что тебе вообще нравится?<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <s>&gt;ты</s>
</p><p>&gt;не считая информатики мне нравится фотографировать :DD</p><p>&gt;в общем да</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;классно!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>корпс чешет затылок, глядя на ответ из одного слова. сайккуно, похоже, зачастую немногословен. что ж, как минимум он написал первым.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;могу скинуть тебе парочку фоток</p><p>
  <s>&gt;если ты не против</s>
</p><p>&gt;если хочешь</p><p> </p><p>&gt;омг конечно!</p><p> </p><p>и после этого корпс отправляет сайккуно свои лучшие работы в надежде, что его похвалят как нетерпеливого щеночка. вообще, это немного неловко, но в кругу близких друзей корпса не особо принято хвалить. вместо этого они обычно по-доброму обсирают друг друга, а потом, напиваясь, признаются в любви, так что общение с сайккуно кажется глотком свежего воздуха. кроме друзей, была ещё бывшая корпса, постоянно заставлявшая фотографировать её, и он до сих пор подозревает, что всё это было только ради портфолио для модельного агентства. но это было много месяцев назад, а корпс не хочет застревать в прошлом.</p><p> </p><p>его телефон снова вибрирует, и корпс ожидает очередное сообщение от сайккуно, но ему пишут с незнакомого номера.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;это корпс? нам нужно поговорить.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>корпс поднимает бровь. у большинства людей нет его личного номера — у него есть отдельный рабочий телефон для людей, которым нужна помощь с компьютерами. так что странно, что незнакомец с лёгкостью нашёл его личный номер.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;прошу прощения, а это кто?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;друг сайккуно. встречаемся в библиотеке на кампусе сегодня. в 2 часа дня.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>оу, вау. окей. корпс понятия не имеет, как на это реагировать. сайккуно дал его номер своим друзьям? или это его парень? что, блять, за хуйня?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;или ты приходишь или никогда больше не увидишь сайккуно</em>
</p><p> </p><p>понятно. всё-таки парень. или претендует на роль парня. и корпсу предстоит с этим разобраться.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;и почему я должен тебе верить?</p><p>&gt;сайккуно в курсе всего этого?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;ему необязательно об этом знать.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;я тебя сам найду, если ты не придёшь.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>корпс вздыхает, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы ответить. <em>хочется </em>ли ему встречаться с этим челом? абсолютно, блять, нет. но любопытно ли ему? есть ли у него слабость к тайнам и непростым ситуациям? однозначно, блять, <em>да</em>. еще, кстати, весьма забавно, насколько грозным пытается казаться этот парень, хотя он дружит с <em>сайккуно </em>— буквально самым милым и добрым человеком на земле. возможно, корпс заработает пару очков в карму (или более вероятно — напугает парня). как-то так, короче.</p><p> </p><p>корпс сразу же видит этого парня, замечая оценивающие косые взгляды, которыми он окидывает всех вокруг. ну, сейчас, похоже, будет весело.</p><p> </p><p>— полагаю, ты и есть тот самый друг сайккуно? — спрашивает корпс, подходя к столу, за которым сидит тот парень. несколько людей оборачиваются. на самом деле основная причина, почему корпсу нравится библиотека, — тут мало людей и, как следствие, очень тихо. отдать этому парню должное, он даже не дрогнул из-за голоса корпса.</p><p> </p><p>— тост, — представляется он, поднимая брови, с недоверием уставившись на корпса, который и так в курсе, какое впечатление производит полностью чёрная одежда и тёмные непослушные волосы. но его внешность не повод так открыто пялиться. это, между прочим, некультурно. — с тобой сайккуно переписывается?</p><p> </p><p>— корпс. я чинил его ноут, — отвечает корпс, стараясь по возможности не сболтнуть лишнего.</p><p> </p><p>они сидят друг напротив друга. обычная ситуация: два парня в библиотеке с глазу на глаз разговаривают о другом парне. куда ещё обычнее.</p><p> </p><p>— перейду сразу к делу: сайккуно — мой лучший друг.</p><p> </p><p>— серьёзно? — фыркает корпс. — он тебя не упоминал.</p><p> </p><p>а потом он изо всех сил старается сдержать смех, наблюдая, как лицо тоста живописно кривится от удивления и ощущения предательства. тост, злобно скрипя зубами, агрессивно тыкает пальцем в корпса.</p><p> </p><p>— да какая разница. важно только то, что я поклялся защищать его ценой своей <em>жизни</em>, а значит, ни секунды не мешкая, расправлюсь с тобой, если ты попытаешься причинить хоть какую-то боль его чистой незапятнанной душе!</p><p> </p><p>корпс моргает, стараясь осмыслить полученную информацию, пока всё наконец не становится очевидным. ну конечно! теперь-то ему ясно. это вроде знакомства с отцом будущей жены! можно было догадаться, что вряд ли сайккуно встречается с таким занудой. отдельное спасибо, что это не какой-нибудь там бывший сайккуно, иначе было б ещё хуже.</p><p> </p><p>— послушай, чувак, на данном этапе мы с ним просто разговариваем. и я и так всё понимаю, ладно? он, типа, ну, самый милый, самый невинный человек, с которым я когда-либо говорил. но он уже самостоятельный, тебе не кажется? дай ему возможность рискнуть.</p><p> </p><p>— то есть ты говоришь, что ты для него <em>опасен</em>? — тост с подозрением прищуривает глаза, но хотя бы отводит в сторону свой агрессивный палец.</p><p> </p><p>— нет, — корпс тяжело вздыхает. — я говорю, чтобы ты дал ему жить так, как он хочет. он же уже взрослый. сам может принимать решения, — корпс запинается, теребя подол худи и начиная нервничать. — ну и типа. я позабочусь о нём. обещаю.</p><p> </p><p>— ты торопишь время, — медленно выдыхает тост. — он думает, что ты ему друг.</p><p> </p><p>— и что? позабочусь как о друге. как он захочет, так и позабочусь. он мне действительно нравится, — произносит корпс, удивляясь, насколько искренне это звучит. его слабость к милым парням и сайккуно — это сочетание никак не могло пройти мимо корпса.</p><p> </p><p>— ага, майкл был прав. ты прошёл этот сраный тест, — грозно ворчит тост, складывая руки на столе. — но помни, что я на страже. и не рассказывай обо всём этом сайккуно.</p><p> </p><p>с этим можно смириться. у тоста благие намерения, хоть и какие-то тупые способы их реализовывать. за их столом воцаряется тишина, потому что тост достаёт телефон и начинает что-то гневно печатать. корпс смотрит на него, не понимая, как такой душнила может быть другом сайккуно.</p><p> </p><p>— один вопрос, — начинает корпс, зарабатывая отсутствующий взгляд. враждебность тоста поубавилась в сравнении с тем, что было до этого. — откуда у тебя мой номер?</p><p> </p><p>— у меня есть свои источники, — тост пожимает плечами, самодовольно глядя в ответ</p><p> </p><p>корпс кивает. у него уже есть мыслишка, и если этот самый майкл, которого упомянул тост, — это майкл ривз, гениальный программист и однокурсник корпса, то тост не то чтобы приложил много усилий для поиска номера.</p><p> </p><p>— отлично. мне нужно идти. увидимся, человек-хлеб.</p><p> </p><p>— не смей, блять, меня так называть, — бурчит себе под нос человек-хлеб, и корпс ухмыляется, пряча ухмылку маской. они оба на деле по-прежнему дети. корпс уходит, чувствуя, что ещё никогда такой короткий разговор не изматывал его настолько сильно.</p><p> </p><p>пиздец, блять, что не сделаешь ради парней.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. . 3 .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Холлмарк (Hallmark) -- американский тв-канал вроде нашего домашнего или какой-нибудь там россии 1, где показывают мелодрамы и прочие сопливо-слащавые штуки.</p><p>автор говорит, что работа завершена и ничего больше в этой истории не добавится.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>у корпса как-то не складывалось с тусовками и клубами. с друзьями не складывалось тоже. попыток было много: знакомые его бывшей девушки, напарники по учебным проектам, подработкам и так далее по списку. неудивительно, что никто, кроме пары избранных, не задержался надолго. корпса, по правде говоря, это устраивает. нет смысла ожидать, что люди останутся с тобой навсегда, и это не раз подтверждалось в течение жизни корпса.</p><p> </p><p>кстати, к теме дружбы: после ужасной встречи с тостом корпс возможно — <i>возможно </i>— пристал к сайккуно с просьбами рассказать побольше про друзей.</p><p> </p><p>и понеслась пизда по кочкам. корпс успел пожалеть о своей просьбе, ведь от того, с каким восторгом сайккуно превозносил тоста, тянуло блевать, так что эта тема была закрыта как можно быстрее. разговор про друзей пришлось отложить на неопределённый срок.</p><p> </p><p>ладно, не в этом дело. корпс, вообще, не верил ни в любовь с первого взгляда, ни в чудеса, ни в ту поеботу из фильмов, идущих по Холлмарку, где у героев в конце неизбежное долго-и-счастливо. в это он не верит, зато верит в теплоту в сердце и добрый умысел, верит в парня, который освещает всё вокруг своей улыбкой и растапливает добрыми словами ледяную оболочку корпса.</p><p> </p><p>корпс отставляет на стоящую у кровати тумбочку полупустую банку дешёвого пива, не желая напиваться так быстро, иначе неизбежно утонет в эмоциях. а в данный момент в нём ровно такое количество алкоголя, чтобы расчувствоваться из-за любой мелочи. как какой-то лузер под домашним арестом, корпс стал единственным гостем на пятничном празднике жалости к себе. на ноутбуке открыт нетфликс, а рядом лежит куча подушек (становится как-то одиноко, ясно?), а сам корпс готовится нажраться в говно.</p><p> </p><p>готовится до того, как решает, что должен написать сайккуно. сначала кажется, что идея плохая, но корпс себя ограничивать не умеет от слова, блять, совсем, а сейчас ему как раз нужно отвлечься на что-нибудь перед тем, как в голову начнут лезть сомнительные мысли, характерные таким вечерам. глубоко наплевать, если сайккуно счастливо проводит время со своими друзьями, смеётся радостно в компании тоста, майкла, или с кем он там, блять, ещё дружит. наплевать, потому что сайккуно, он срочно нужен корпсу. потому что корпс скучает.</p><p> </p><p>пиздец, как же это нелепо. корпс берёт в руки телефон.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;есть планы на вечер, заюш? ;))</p><p> </p><p>нажимает на <i>отправить</i>, не давая себе времени на раздумья.</p><p> </p><p>он пролистывает последние сообщения и тихо хохочет. он назвал сайккуно заюшей приблизительно шесть раз за весь период, что они знакомы, и, по всей видимости, на сайккуно ещё не снизошло озарение, что он хотя бы малость интересен корпсу. с одной стороны, это разочаровывает, с другой — корпсу с рук сходят куда более всратые поступки. недавно, например, он напрямую предложил сайккуно сходить куда-нибудь вместе, на что получил <i>"куда?"</i> и напоминание, что они вообще-то уже договорились встретиться в субботу.</p><p> </p><p>так что либо сайккуно очень хорошо притворяется, либо до невозможности невосприимчив к намёкам, и корпс всё больше и больше склоняется в последнему. тогда получается, что переходящая все границы обеспокоенность тоста ни лишена смысла.</p><p> </p><p><i>дзынь</i>.</p><p> </p><p>сайккуно отвечает про нетфликс и чилл, и корпс чувствует, как на лице расплывается улыбка. как же они иногда похожи: в том, что, к примеру, плохо ладят с людьми, подолгу привыкают к кому-то, перед тем как открыться. а ещё оба живут одни, и у обоих есть небольшой круг друзей, с которыми происходят периодические встречи. телефон снова вибрирует.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>&gt;я знаю, что завтра и так увидимся, но подумал, что, может быть, нам провести время вместе? ну, если ты хочешь, конечно. мы могли бы посмотреть вместе фильм какой-нибудь. или что-нибудь ещё.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>&gt;хз вдруг тебе захочется.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>&gt;тупая идея.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>&gt;мда</i>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>корпс пялится на строчки текста так долго, что мог бы, наверное, прожечь взглядом дыру в экране. сайккуно же предлагает то самое, о чём думает корпс? не, охлади-ка своё траханье, дружище, твои мысли омерзительны.</p><p> </p><p>беря себя в руки, он быстро печатает ответ. ладно. ебануться. это случится сейчас. это случится вот прям сейчас. ебануться. это типа как виртуальное свидание? о боже. когда всё уже готово, корпс сидит неподвижно в окружении подушек и анмьютит себя, чувствуя, как сумасшедше стучит сердце.</p><p> </p><p>— эм, сайккуно?</p><p> </p><p>— <i>привет,</i> — голос сайккуно плавный и чёткий, будто у него есть какой-нибудь там стримерский микрофон. во время их первой встречи сайккуно звучал неуверенно и неловко. господь всевышний, если корпсу предначертано умереть сегодня вечером, то пускай сайккуно станет последним, кого он услышит в жизни. — <i>ну</i>…</p><p> </p><p>— привет, зай, — корпс коротко смеётся, надеясь, что из-за низкой тональности и хрипоты его голоса незаметно, как он на самом деле нервничает. корпс слышит, как на другом конце сайккуно давится воздухом, и чувствует себя чуть более уверено, хихикая над такой реакцией. в конце концов, не только корпс тут нервничает.</p><p> </p><p>они решают посмотреть какой-то дурацкий фильм (он <i>отстойный</i> в независимости от мнения сайккуно), и корпс особо не вникает в сюжет, обращая внимания только на тупые поступки персонажей, надеясь рассмешить этим сайккуно. и сайккуно смеётся. смеётся <i>много</i>, и это очень приятно. даже лучше, чем очень приятно. корпс мог бы до конца жизни слушать его смех.</p><p> </p><p>запоздало и с ощущением приближения собственной гибели корпс осознаёт, что сайккуно полностью подчинил его.</p><p> </p><p>пиздос.</p><p> </p><p>— короче, мне тут стало интересно… — говорит корпс, громко прочистив горло. он привык так делать, когда нервничает, а в данный момент надеется, что сайккуно не придаст этому значения. — я не то чтобы… кажусь самым дружелюбным человеком. почему ты решил написать мне? пять баксов — это почти ничего, ты ведь это понимаешь?</p><p> </p><p>так, блять. пути назад нет. но что, если сайккуно всего лишь просто хотел отплатить за починку ноутбука? что, если ему на самом деле не хочется переписываться с корпсом? что, если это всё только из вежливости, ведь сайккуно до ужаса вежливый человек? корпс готовится внимательно слушать сайккуно, который медлит с ответом.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>— не знаю. очень хотел поблагодарить тебя? думаю, я изначально знал, что ты классный. ну, типа, ты мне действительно сильно помог. а ещё с тобой интересно переписываться. а ещё! ещё тебе понравились мои обои с бульбазавром! а это важно.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>корпс чувствует, как во время прослушивания этого излишне длинного объяснения начинают гореть уши. боже, сайккуно вообще понимает, как звучат его слова? этот парень случайно не на небесах живёт? он невозможно прекрасен! корпсу хочется завернуть сайккуно в одеяло и подарить ему вечное тепло! блять!</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>— корпс?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>— пиздец, какой же ты <i>милый</i>, — корпс слышит себя до того, как осознаёт, что открыл рот. рептилоидный мозг дал ёбу. чёрт, эта мысль не должна была покидать голову. многие говорят корпсу, что иногда он перебарщивает с настойчивостью. и ему очень сильно не хочется отпугнуть сайккуно. не сейчас, когда корпс на девяносто процентов уверен, что сайккуно ему жизненно необходим.</p><p> </p><p>сам же сайккуно, как несложно догадаться, теряется от таких слов, из-за чего градус милоты увеличивается в десять раз. такими темпами корпс скоро умрёт. он уже просто не может. ему остаётся только хихикать над сайккуно, который по ходу разговора смущается ещё больше.</p><p> </p><p>— ты очаровательный. и я с нетерпением жду нашей встречи, — произносит корпс и тут же прикусывает язык. наверняка это прозвучало, будто он безнадёжный долбоёб, который жаждет недостижимого.</p><p> </p><p>и тут сайккуно спрашивает:</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>— э-э, что на тебе надето?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>и через мозг корпса проезжает паровозик с самыми грязными, самыми отвратительными мыслями. корпс — официально худший человек на этой планете. но он всё же не сдерживается и, чтобы прощупать почву, дразнит сайккуно, флиртуя, что, будь на месте сайккуно <i>кто-нибудь другой</i>, неизбежно закончилось бы сексом по телефону.</p><p> </p><p>но это же сайккуно. с ним нельзя вот так сразу. ради всего святого и порочного, это же парень в <i>кигуруми с пикачу</i> (есть вероятность, что после такого откровения со стороны сайккуно корпс слишком сильно долбанулся головой об изголовье кровати, пытаясь избавиться от всей этой увушной энергии, которая угрожала политься из всех щелей). ещё чуть-чуть, и корпс сорвётся и попросит сайккуно прийти к нему домой. но это будет крайне глупо, ведь тогда сайккуно почти наверняка по-настоящему запаникует, так что корпс затыкается, используя для этого всю силу воли от последней клетки мозга. корпс понятия не имеет, как выживет завтра, но, как минимум, сайккуно не придёт в кигуруми с пикачу. (не придёт же?)</p><p> </p><p>— покажи мне, — говорит корпс самым глубоким и чарующим голосом.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>— показать тебе что?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>— кигуруми с пикачу, — приходится сдерживать смех, потому что на другом конце раздаются звуки волнения.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>— я... нет, я... э-э-э, мне кажется, что... э-э... неплохой фильм, не находишь?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>корпс хохочет, качая головой. сайккуно меняет тему, когда не хочет о чём-то разговаривать. ну что ж, ладно. если ему хочется перемен.</p><p> </p><p>— если покажешь, я покажу тебе лицо, — корпс чувствует, как от своего же предложение подскакивает пульс. просить селфи — это уже другой уровень. сайккуно молчит. обдумывает?</p><p> </p><p><i>— подожди, ты серьёзно?</i> — в итоге спрашивает тихо.</p><p> </p><p>корпс фыркает.</p><p> </p><p>— ага.</p><p> </p><p>блять! он соглашается на это? а он вообще готов? он же даже не думал, что предложение сработает!</p><p> </p><p>— <i>хм</i>, — тянет сайккуно и нервно хихикает. — <i>я не знаю. разве оно не, ну типа, важно для тебя?</i></p><p> </p><p>— что именно?</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>— лицо. ты же его скрываешь. по всей видимости... думаю, у тебя должна быть причина для этого. и я не!.. я не спрашиваю, в чём конкретно причина... я просто переживаю за... это твоё личное, понимаешь? я не хочу заставлять тебя. вот.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>корпс не верит в происходящее. он, значит, чтобы получить одну единственную фотографию, пытается <i>подкупить </i>сайккуно, которого заботит исключительно приватность корпса? он сейчас прикалывается, что ли? корпсу пора прекращать эту хуету. сайккуно слишком невинный для такой подлой стратегии, и возможно корпс уцелеет, если тост как-то пронюхает про это с помощью своих "источников" информации.</p><p> </p><p>— забей, я пошутил, — врёт корпс, пока его сердце разлетается на миллион осколков, потому что у корпса уже никогда не будет шанса увидеть сайккуно в кигуруми с пикачу. земля тебе пуховик, пикаккуно. тебя будет сильно не хватать.</p><p> </p><p>— <i>а, ты пошутил! я, э-э, я не обдумывал твоё предложение, когда молчал, не волнуйся!</i> — в голосе сайккуно чувствуется облегчение. и это хороший знак. ладно, настало время играть по правилам.</p><p> </p><p>после этого они разговаривают, по ощущениям, несколько часов, и сайккуно уже дважды зевает, подолгу извиняясь после каждого раза и убеждая корпса, что это не из-за того, что с ним скучно общаться! просто сайккуно всегда много зевает, и вообще день был продуктивный, и нет, им не нужно закругляться, если корпс хочет поговорить ещё! корпс в свою очередь отчаянно, до побелевших костяшек, цепляется за простыню, чтобы изо рта не вырвались предательские звуки умиления лепетом сайккуно. хотя к его очарованию корпс уже постепенно привыкает. не всё сразу.</p><p> </p><p>—<i> уже поздно</i>, — голос сайккуно всё тише и тише. — <i>ну, увидимся завтра?</i></p><p> </p><p>— сайккуно, — начинает корпс и уже сам чувствует, что засыпает. банка пива по-прежнему стоит нетронутая. два часа ночи. они проговорили по меньшей мере три часа.</p><p> </p><p>— <i>да?</i></p><p> </p><p>— мне понравилось говорить с тобой, — признаётся корпс. так, уверенно, но осторожно. и честно. в случае с сайккуно честность является ключом. — я никогда… возможно, прозвучит странно, но ты мне… очень нравишься.</p><p> </p><p>корпс ждёт. пять секунд. десять. сайккуно избегает ответа, когда <i>не хочет</i> о чём-то разговаривать. неужели до него всё-таки дошло?</p><p> </p><p>— <i>я, эм… я тоже думаю, что ты классный друг,</i> — произносит наконец он как-то отстранённо. что-то в груди корпса болезненно сжимается. боль отверженного человека, она самая. как же давно он не испытывал её.</p><p> </p><p>— ну да, — выдыхает корпс. — увидимся завтра.</p><p> </p><p>корпс тянется к ноуту, чтобы отключиться. вдруг слышит шуршание на другом конце, и сразу же после — паникующего сайккуно.</p><p> </p><p>—<i> подожди! корпс, я…</i> — корпс слышит резкий вдох, потом тишину, застывает, тяжело сглатывая. — <i>ты мне тоже нравишься. очень. и разговаривать мне с тобой нравится. тоже очень.</i></p><p> </p><p>оу. всё плохо. всё очень-очень плохо. корпс делает глубокий вдох. чувствует сраных <i>бабочек</i>. это ужасно несправедливо.</p><p> </p><p>— мне тоже, тоже очень, — корпс возвращает себя обратно на землю, потому что, похоже, распался на молекулы и, испарившись, улетел в космос. или какие ещё стрёмные метафоры можно подобрать? — спокойной ночи, зая.</p><p> </p><p>сайккуно смеётся — <i>он ангел</i>, услужливо подсказывает мозг, <i>чистое сердце, малыш</i> — и шепчет:</p><p> </p><p>— <i>спокойной.</i></p><p> </p><p>корпс поспешно отключается, убирает в сторону ноутбук и падает в гору подушек. берёт свою любимую, аккуратно закрывает ей лицо и, не сдерживаясь, от души орёт. пиздец, как бы дождаться завтрашней встречи.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>